


On Your Knees to Please

by goodnight_dog



Series: "Good Pet" [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Dom Erwin, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Levi, client!Mike, its literally all smut, levi in panties, master!erwin, pet!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnight_dog/pseuds/goodnight_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lift your chin. Back straight. Be a mess."</p><p>The three rules Erwin taught him. Levi has been pet to the blonde for almost two years now, and has settled so comfortable with his Dom; he never though he'd need, or even find, another. He would always be pliant to Erwin, needy, and obedient. Even when someone else gripped him, fucked him, subdued him. Always Erwin. Only Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees to Please

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be part of a three part series. Part two is also finished, just in need of editing, and part three is in the works. All of this AU is literally smut, so enjoy in lack of current smut from the other works~

The nerves never really lasted long. There was the initial curl of fear in his stomach when Erwin announced they were going to another party, but nothing more than that, because Erwin was calming, protective and confident, and never let Levi be hurt. It only happened once, and a pig ended up in the ER.  
  
Tonight, they were going to a place for the wealthiest patrons, a place Levi and Erwin frequented as while the raven took in a pretty penny just for people to look at him, old circles of Erwin's friends often turned up, which made Levi feel much more secure.  
  
"You know, hot pink has never really been my colour, but I think it works," he comments flippantly, propping his back against the door jamb so he could see Erwin getting ready, and the Raven purrs, arching his back and stretching his arms above his head.  
  
The Louboutin hot pink heels were his favourite though, and were a loud statement against sheer black stockings with rose patterns, pink and black lace panties that clung to the curve of his ass and the bright pink nipple piercings he'd changed from his regular black ones. His eyelids were painted dark, and lips a pouty shade of red as he smiles at the blonde.  
  
Turning to face Levi fully, Erwin shrugs on his shirt and starts buttoning it as he lets his gaze rake slowly and hungrily up and down the raven's form, "On the contrary, I'll be more than willing to argue that _any_ color is your color." Erwin smirks as he purrs back, curling a finger in a beckoning motion.  
  
"Seeing as you're ready, how about you come help _me_ get ready hmm?"  
  
"Flattery will get you _everywhere_ ," Levi smiles, walking over to the blonde in rhythmic clicks of the heels. He stops in front of Erwin, knocking his hands out of the way and placing firm hands on his chest so he stumbles back onto the edge of the bed.  
  
Contrary to how he acted among paid company, pliant and so very submissive, he loved being pushy with Erwin when they were alone, because he was fully aware that the blonde couldn't resist him. Plus, it meant Erwin would be possessive and rough, both in and out of the party. With graceful movements, Levi slides into Erwin's lap, making sure his ass is pressed right up against the others groin as he begins buttoning up the shirt, slowly.  
  
"You little devil." Erwin purrs softly, hands automatically finding Levi's hips to hold him in place. His head dips and he brushes his lips past Levi's ear, murmuring and whispering his name possessively. Nipping and licking at the shell of Levi's ear, he makes it his mission to get a sound out of Levi before he can finish buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"Where did you even get those panties darling? I don't remember buying them for you~" he taunts softly, hands shifting from hips to grab roughly at the lace covered ass, "Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
Levi was doing okay, biting his lip and forcing down the little whimpers he wanted to make, until the hands latched onto his ass, fingers digging deep, possessive. With a soft gasp, he falls forward into Erwin's chest, blushing deeply right down to his chest as he does.  
  
"I bought them especially," he smiles, wriggling in the blonde's lap, "Don't you think they're pretty?"  
  
"They're _very_ pretty, very fitting for my little pet, don't _you_ think?" He purrs, letting his head dip farther to nip and suck right where he knew Levi loved.  
  
"Y-yes sir," Levi pants softly, arching his back to bring himself closer to the lips that landed exactly where he wanted them. He arches his back further, tilts his head aside and moans softly, hips squirming even more, desperate. His arms loop gently around the blonde's broad shoulders, clinging onto his shirt to ground himself as he knew what he said next would make a flip switch in Erwin.  
  
"The clients will love them, might even want to rip them off," he croons.  
  
Erwin's hands instantly tighten, almost bruising on Levi's ass as he pulls him closer, growling against his neck, "No one will _dare_ touch you." He snarls softly, biting down and letting a small red mark bloom right under Levi's ear, "You're _mine_ darling," he growls, leaning back and smirking down at the Raven. He quirks an eyebrow then, glancing over and noticing the mirror on the other side of the room, "Unless of course, my little pet needs a reminder before we leave?"  
  
Levi's body curls and writhes at the suggestion, neck bared in total submission, but there is still fire on his tongue as he hums, "We're going to be out a long while tonight, I _definitely_ need a reminder."  
  
He grins up at the blonde then, wriggling his hips in a more practised, intentional way, leaning close to moan onto Erwin's lips, "Won't you show me, sir? Show me who I belong to..."  
  
"Little shit-" Erwin snarls to Levi's cockiness. He doesn't waste another second before standing, pulling Levi up with him and keeping him pressed against his chest, legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
Walking quickly over to his chair, he holds Levi up with one hand and uses the other to drag it over to the mirror, positioning it right in front of it. Grinning to himself, he takes a seat, greedily raking his eyes up and down Levi's toned back through the shiny surface, "You know what to do then-" he murmurs, licking a stripe up Levi's neck. As much as he did love marking him, when Levi was on show, not many people liked if he was marked up.  
  
"On your knees to please~"  
  
Levi almost giggles when he's lifted up, humming like a content kitten as the strong man carries him over to the chair. He purrs softly and wriggles his ass even more before sliding down from Erwin's lap, sitting on his haunches between the blonde's knees, mewling as he leans his head on one of the blonde's thighs.  
  
"That's it darling~" Erwin purrs, sliding a hand to run through Levi's hair, "You look so gorgeous like this..." He grins and uses his other hand to cup Levi's chin, pressing his thumb to Levi's lips until he slips it past them, "So pliant for me~ even with that fiery tongue~"  
  
He chuckles and grabs hold of Levi's hair, but doesn't direct him, simply keeps up just the slight pressure as a reminder that he _could_. "Go on then darling, show me what you want~"  
  
Levi's eyes instinctively drooped when the thumb slipped past his lips, pad brushing the most sensitive part of his tongue. He mewls softly to the hand in his hair, detaching from suckling on Erwin's thumb to instead bring his mouth, needy and hot, to the bulge rising between the blonde's legs, practically burying his head there and moaning needily as he mouths.  
  
His eyes flick up to Erwin after a while, and he shifts his body slowly, sensually, so the muscles down his back flex for Erwin to see in the mirror.  
  
Erwin lets himself groan softly in praise, tipping it back and rolling his hips towards the needy mouth. His eyes still roam greedily down Levi's back, watching him roll and shift the muscles for him.  
  
"Such a good pet~" he purrs, scratching gently at Levi's scalp before pulling him back off his crotch, "Go on, go get the lube and prep yourself while you suck me off~" he purrs, sliding down his boxers and palming himself slowly, raising an eyebrow to Levi, "Get going~"  
  
Levi's lips curled up in a small pout when he's pulled off, but that soon melts away when he receives his order. Retrieving the lube like he was ordered, he returns between Erwin's legs, but instead on all fours, nuzzling and licking at the blonde's thigh, nipping a few times too, as he gently pushed down his own panties just enough to spread his ass and moan softly, arching his back.  
  
As ever, he awaits permission to touch Erwin again, panting from between his legs as he eagerly slicks up his fingers, arm that braces him from the floor shaking as he slides the pads of his fingers over his twitching hole.  
  
"Such a good pet~ go on then." He purrs his permission, hand immediately slipping back into Levi's hair, "Show me just how much you want this thick cock in that greedy little ass of yours~"  
  
Levi's moans as he jerks forward eagerly, immediately latching his mouth on near Erwin's base and licking greedily, eyes slipping closed. His breath hitches when he pushes in the first finger, deep, until it can't go any further, making his thighs shakes and his breath rush out onto Erwin's cock.  
  
He whimpers softly, licking up the blonde's length and lifting his eyes to gaze at him, cheeks red and breath staggered already.  
  
Erwin's own breath hitches when Levi first latches onto him, and he gasps out his name, fingers tightening in his hair. His eyes are locked on the mirror though, watching as Levi's finger sinks into his ass easily, "So greedy~ aren't you darling?" He hums, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Levi more, "Don't go too fast though~"  
  
All Levi can let out is a choked moan, letting Erwin's head slip past his lips and completely defying him as, in sync, he works a second finger deep inside himself. After so long of being used to Erwin's thick fingers and cock, his own do little other than burn slightly, and he's soon sliding them in a teasing rhythm in and out of his ass. His moans are muffled as he swallows Erwin's cock in time with his thrusts, eyes still riveted up on the blonde.  
  
"Such a little shit~" Erwin's voice rumbles around a moan of his own. He's now slowly rolling his hips up in time with Levi's swallows, eyes still locked in on his fingers going in and out of his ass, "Far too greedy for his own good, hmm?" He whispers, tightening his hands in Levi's hair, "If you're so desperate to have my cock deep in your ass, then I want you to fit four of your fingers in before you can have it~"  
  
A pathetic whimper leaves Levi at that order, but he certainly isn't one to refuse; Erwin wouldn't suggest it if he couldn't do it.  
  
With a cheeky mewl, he pressed his tongue against Erwin's cock as he drags his lips and mouth back and forth over his slowly, purposefully pausing with his mouth wrapped around the very tip as his third fingers slides in. Shivering, moaning, his eyelids flutter before looking back up to Erwin.  
  
Shuddering himself, Erwin can't help it, now tightening his hold to keep Levi in place, eyes now focusing down on him as he rolls his hips forward into his mouth slowly, purposefully. He wanted to taunt just as much, "Keep working yourself open darling, you might want to hurry before I finish in this delicious heat of your mouth first~"  
  
Levi whimpers again, bowing his back more but not once breaking rhythm. Slowly, with rugged breaths, he works in his fourth finger, moaning and almost letting his knees buckle as a couple of fingertips brush up against his prostate. He pants hard, having to remove his mouth from Erwin's cock, stretching himself carefully, but enough that he'd be ready.  
  
Finally, when he feels tears on his cheeks from the relentless pressing against his prostate, he looks up to Erwin, relieved when he finally gives a nod. Gasping in relief when he removes his fingers, wrapping them around Erwin's length as he leans back on his knees, his other hand joining to smear lube over his length.  
  
"Will you fuck me now, sir?" he pants innocently, wriggling on the floor.  
  
"Of course, you need reminding of who you belong to, don't you pet?" He purrs, patting his lap and leaning back in the chair. He waits until Levi crawls up before lifting him easily and turning him around so they both face the mirror.  
  
"Look at you~ so flushed and needy, panting so beautifully." He grins and rocks his hips up so his cock slides against Levi's ass, "How much do you want me darling?"  
  
"Fuck-please," Levi whimpers, grinding back as best he can onto the cock pressing against his ass, head leaning back as his back arches, "Please sir, please-I want you, I want your cock, please~"  
  
He leans forward a little, gazing back across his shoulder and leaning on Erwin's knees, whimpering each time Erwin's head prods at his hole.  
  
"Such a good pet~" Erwin grins, kissing soothingly along the delicious curve of Levi's neck, "But if I'm going to give you my cock, I want you to sink nice and slow onto it, and I want you to watch as it claims you, I don't want your eyes anywhere but the mirror, am I understood?"  
  
Levi nods, too busy biting his lip to answer properly, and lifts his head to gaze at his reflection. He leans back, back pressing up to Erwin's firm chest as he lets himself slide, ever so slowly, down onto the blonde's cock. Each inch is burning pleasure, making his mouth fall open and his moans catch in his throat.  
  
" _Fuck_!" he exclaims when he bottoms out, letting his weight pull him down until his ass is flush to Erwin's hips, and he shudders and clenches firmly at the feeling of being filled, prostate crushed and fire shooting through his veins.  
  
"That's it pet~ that's it~" Erwin purrs, moving both of his hands to Levi's hips and holding him steady, keeping him completely filled. Grinning at the raven's flushed and needy face in the mirror, he slowly grinds up into the clenching of his ass, moaning low right in Levi's ear, "You like that darling? Like how big my cock feels? Do you want me to fill you up? Claim you as _mine_?" The last word turns into a possessive growl, coupled with a particularly hard grind up into Levi.  
  
"Yes-yes-yes," Levi babbles helplessly, composure quickly crumbling now that Erwin's hands were anchoring him down, keeping him so full it made his spine tingle, "F-fill me up so good, sir."  
  
The harsher grind, the louder growl, makes him whimper and shivers wrack through him, and he tries desperately to rut back against Erwin's cock, pleading, "Please, please let me fuck myself on you-or fuck me-something, please!"  
  
"You want to be fucked?" Erwin growls softly, fingers tightening on Levi's hips, "Then keep your eyes on the mirror, if you break eye contact with me, then I stop moving." He grins, kissing Levi's jaw softly.  
  
As soon as Levi's eyes meet his though, he's pulling Levi just that little bit off his cock that he needed to move, before thrusting up into him at a rather quick pace.  
  
Levi obeys. It's all he can do. Obey. It's what he's meant to do, because he trusts Erwin, trusts him with his life even as the blonde's first, hard thrust knocks all air out of his lungs, winding him. He keeps his eyes on his reflection, looking between his fucked-out expression, flushed chest where the pink piercings stand out, and the juncture of his thighs where he can see Erwin's cock splitting him open, and he moans, loudly, at the sight.  
  
"That's it darling, moan nice and loud for me~" Erwin praises, continually kissing up and down Levi's neck, hands still holding Levi steady as he starts thrusting up faster, "Come on pet~ tell me how much you want to streak that gorgeous body with white~ tell me how much you want me to fill up your ass completely with my cum, claim you as mine and only mine~"  
  
"Fuck please!" Levi cries out, limp and pliant in Erwin's tough grip, "I want it-I want it-I want it! Want you to fill me up so I can feel it all night-so I know I'm only yours. Please-please sir!"  
  
He ruts back mindlessly against Erwin's powerful thrusts, his head dropping at one point as a hard, dead-on hit to his prostate makes him gasp and go limp.  
  
Erwin growls roughly once he sees Levi's head drop, hips stilling completely in Levi's ass. He hisses in annoyance as he was rather close, cock twitching desperately in Levi's ass in search of friction, but Erwin was not a man to go back on his word.  
  
"Eyes up Levi-" he snarls softly, "I want you to watch yourself get filled up~"  
  
With a gasp, Levi forces his head up, clinging onto Erwin's legs as though for dear life. He's almost crying now, being pushed so fast and so close to the edge that he didn't know what to do with himself.  
  
"Please," he whimpers softly, "Please-please make me cum!"  
  
"Much better-" Erwin snarls, picking up his pace again before making it even faster than before, reaching deep up into Levi. However it didn't take long before the rhythm was stuttering with how close he was as well, and within moments he was slamming Levi back down onto himself as he pulses inside him, filling him up with his cum.  
  
Levi tried to hold on, tried to keep his eyes up and his spine straight, but the second he felt the heat filling him up, he's collapsing back against Erwin. He twitches, shudders, moaning loudly and calling out for the blonde, body arching almost violently as he cums across his hips and stomach. Erwin was panting softly, but still fucks Levi through his orgasm, pushing his own cum deeper within him until they were both spent.  
  
"That's it darling, relax now, I've got you." He hums quietly, pressing soft soothing kisses to Levi's jaw, "Relax~ You did so well~"  
  
Shuddering from the overstimulation, Levi mewls happily as he leans back against Erwin, chest eventually rising and falling evenly. After a few moments, he lifts his eyes to the mirror again, gasping softly at the sight of himself.  
  
"I hope we're not running late," he chuckles softly, "Because my makeup is fucked now."  
  
"Oh no, we're running late." He chuckles softly, nuzzling against Levi's neck, "But only _fashionably_ late." He grins, his lips curling devilishly, "But you're right~" he purrs softly, "all we have time for is to fix your makeup, so why don't you go get a nice pretty plug for that greedy little ass of yours, keep all my cum in there as a nice reminder of who you belong to~"  
  
Levi grins and leans into the affectionate nuzzling, letting the last ripples of tension seep out of his body. When he feels he can stand again, he climbs out of Erwin's lap and heads to the toybox, plucking out a sleek black tail with a fairly large plug - just to make life harder for himself - and brought it back to Erwin.  
  
"I want this one," he smiles innocently, laying the tail in the blonde's lap before getting on his hands and knees, propping up his ass and presenting to Erwin, waiting for him to put the plug in.

"Going to be my little kitten today are we?" He grins, stroking along the tail to fix any fur sticking out before lathering up the plug with lube, "You better keep every last drop of cum in your ass darling, feel it in you and know that you're _mine_." He purrs, running his clean hand along Levi's ass and gently starting to press in the plug.  
  
"All yours sir~" Levi gasps out, back bowing and chest pressing hard to the floor as he feels the plug beginning to be pushed in. He almost forgets to breathe when the widest part slips inside him, making him feel so dirty and full.  
  
It takes a few moments before he can get up, pushing himself up from the floor - leg muscles tensing to do so in the heels - and turns back to Erwin, humming, "I'm gonna go clean up, so put your dick away and get my coat."  
  
He grins at the blonde and leans in to kiss his mouth sweetly, loving being so cheeky to Erwin.  
  
"Such a little shit~" Erwin purrs, grabbing the back of Levi's head to keep him in the kiss a little longer before releasing him and landing a soft slap to his ass, "Get going cheeky kitten~"

Within ten minutes, the both of them were walking out the door, no signs at all of their earlier fuck. Besides of course, the small red mark below Levi's ear. Erwin was dressed impeccably in a pin stripe Armani suit, hair slicked back, and a hot pink tie to match Levi's heels.  
  
As ever, Levi clung close to Erwin, a pretty black collar sneaked around his neck before they left the apartment and headed outside to where a taxi waited to take them to the club. A thigh-length sheer dress was thrown over Levi's ensemble, so tight his piercings showed, but the moment they got into the club, it would soon be lost.  
  
He whimpered at a couple of bumps that were hit by the driver, pushing the plug deeper in him, each time gripping Erwin's arm harder.  
  
At each of the little whimpers, Erwin turns to nuzzle and kiss along Levi's jaw, actions soothing but voice rumbling dirty promises to him once they were back home. So long as he behaved himself of course.  
  
Once arrived at the club, Erwin had Levi clung to his arm and he was grinning rather proudly at how impeccably he walked in the heels despite the plug lodged inside him. The bouncer greeted the pair with a warm welcome, earning scorn and angry looks from the people in line who wanted access to the private party inside.  
  
Though the angry glares from other people made him want to run away, Levi kept his head up and his stride confident, just like he was taught. He was surprised, once inside, to find no other pets, but many eyes turning to them, and he realised _exactly_ why Erwin had been so damn possessive with him. This was a private night. He'd be the only pet there, for everyone's viewing.  
  
"Sly shit," he growls to the blonde, "But I love you."  
  
"Good, cause I love you too Darling." He purrs down at him, kissing his cheek and releasing his arm, "You don't have to stay by my side, but don't forget who you belong to. I will have an eye on you at all times and if anyone gives you trouble, you know the safe word." He murmurs softly, running a hand through Levi's hair and pulling him close to press his lips to Levi's possessively, "You're _mine_ pet, and no one is allowed to touch you, am I understood?"  
  
"And that's exactly why I want to stay with you sir," Levi smiles, knowing Erwin's deep seated weakness for the Raven acting defenseless and in need of protection from him when it was a private night, "I want you close so those dirty men don't touch me. They have to ask you if they can see me, after all."  
  
He runs his gaze briefly over the other people in the club, seeing a group of men dressed like Erwin, and looking like they had more money than they knew what to do with, making the Raven chuckle, "Friends of yours?"  
  
Erwin is sure Levi can see the relief in his eyes despite the grin at his declaration, and he places a soft kiss to his raven's forehead in gratitude. His arm slips around Levi's waist to keep him pressed against his hip as he looks up to see who Levi was speaking about, "Ah yes-that's Mike." He chuckles and steers himself over to go greet his old friend and his workers.  
  
Levi purrs softly when Erwin holds him close so strongly, eyes moving up to the man named Mike as they approach. Already, even just looking at him, Levi's knees were a little weak - he was even bigger and more built than Erwin, with handsome features behind a scruffy beard and hair a shade lighter. A soft mewl escapes Levi, expressing his approval of this stranger, but keeping quiet otherwise as he should only speak when spoken to around possible patrons.  
  
Erwin chuckles softly when he hears the quiet mewl from Levi. Leaning down he brushes his lips across his ear again, "You want to show off for them little one?" He purrs quietly, nuzzling his temple before straightening up.  
  
"Is he the only pet coming, Erwin?" Mike asks with an interested glance up and down said pet.  
  
"Of course, this is an exclusive gathering just for him~" he purrs, kissing Levi's forehead again, "I figured it was time for him to show off his skills and be the center of attention, isn't that right pet?"  
  
Levi can't help but blush to Erwin's words. It was never mainly the attention from others that got him going, it was the fact that Erwin controlled how much other's saw, how much they could do, and how much Levi could too. He loved it.  
  
"You spoil me," he purrs in a soft voice, gazing up at Erwin through his lashes, poise a little more confident even if he was still pressed close to the blonde.  
  
"You treat him quite well." Mike hums, still grinning at Levi, "And he's very well behaved. I'd love to buy a show and I'm sure my men would to?" He gets nods and hums of affirmation and he grins, "He's quite the looker as well, very pretty."  
  
"He's such a good little one~ and you're gonna put on a good show for these fine gentlemen aren't you?" He purrs, nodding to Mike, "Prices depend on what you suggest, but I'll let my pet explain his limits hmm?"  
  
Suddenly called upon to speak, Levi finds his soft gaze hardening as he looks around at the men, stating his terms, "So long as you keep your kinks and hands to yourself, we won't have a problem. If you ask for something sir knows I can't do, he'll ask you to change your request before money is put forward. It is up to the two of us if we have any... audience participation, and even then, keep your hands to yourselves until he says otherwise. Understood?"  
  
A round of firm nods is his answer, and he smiles widely, turning back into Erwin's side.  
  
"Good." Erwin nods firmly, patting Mike's shoulder, "Now if you'll follow us." He murmurs, steering Levi to a more open spot of the floor and away from the tables.  
  
"Alright Levi, time to shine little one~" he murmurs and kisses at his temple, speaking so only he could hear, "How much do you think they'll pay to take off this pretty dress?"  
  
Levi felt the coiling in his gut again as Erwin and he walked with the others to a more private area. While they were still in the main part of the club, it granted a little shelter from the busy bar at least. Not that anyone was here for anything other than the master and pet, of course.  
  
"A hundred," Levi grins wickedly, "See how much they're willing to pay. Push them. Start with a hundred."  
  
"Anything for you my pet~" Erwin grins and leans back, letting his hands settle on either side of Levi's hips, showing him off to the group.  
  
"Let's start with the dress coming off hmm? How much are we willing to pay? He has such a beautiful body~" Erwin purrs, sliding his hands slowly over Levi but always keeping one hand at his hip.  
  
"$200, you've never proved wrong Erwin." Mike murmurs with a smirk, holding up two hundred dollar bills with a grin.  
  
"There you go little one, go get your money~"  
  
With a happy mewl, Levi falls easily into his obedient space, and paces across to Mike to retrieve the money. He hums a thank you, then turns his back and coos, "Unzip me?"  
  
Mike raises an eyebrow at Erwin, but after no reaction, he reaches out to slide down the zipper slowly, gently. Levi thanks him again, and lets the dress fall from his body as he walks back to Erwin, catching it as it falls and laying it neatly over the back of a chair.  
  
"What a gorgeous pet you have Erwin," Mike grins, accompanied by nods from the others. Levi mewls happily, tucking himself against Erwin's side as he feel his cheeks warm at the compliment.  
  
"What do you say?" he addressed the others now, "Five hundred to see him use that pretty little mouth on someone's cock?" He's met by nods and excited murmurs again, knowing chances were that Levi only let it be done to Erwin.  
  
Purring softly himself, Erwin leans down to mouth at Levi's neck, "What do you say little one? Do you think five hundred is enough?" He grins, sending a smirk over to the group of five across from them.  
  
Levi gasps softly at the lips on his neck, immediately melting into the touch and mewling, "Mhm~ definitely enough. But on who though?"  
  
He eyes greedily as the money is collected together, retrieving it before glancing back to Erwin, waiting for orders.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Erwin shifts his stance to stand neutral, "I'll let you chose little one, you can have me or Mike, I trust him." He smiles up at the other blonde, finding a small blush creep across the other's smiling face.  
  
"That's not fair," Levi pouts cutely, turning on Erwin, "Because you know what my answer is."  
  
Smirking, he coaxes Erwin back a couple of paces and into a chair, sinking to his knees and parting the blonde's thighs with his hands, back curved just as he was taught.  
  
"How about I choose you," Levi purrs, nuzzling at Erwin's thigh, "Then if they like what they see, I'll only charge two-fifty for their turn. Sound good boys?"  
  
Mike is smirking, because while he of course isn't used to how Levi is, he certainly expected no less of Erwin's pet. The other men in the room nodded, watching intently.  
  
"I'll warn you though, the prince always climbs quickly, especially if you feel the need to cum, isn't that right pet?" Erwin hums, running a hand through Levi's hair, "An extra fifty for a hand in his hair, and although he's quite pliant, it's a hundred on top of that if you want to control how fast he goes." Erwin smirks, his free hand undoing his button and zipper, pulling out his cock from his boxers for Levi, "If you want to have him deepthroat, that's a hundred, swallowing is another fifty, and to give him a facial, that's an extra two hundred."  
"Anything else you'd like to add before we start little one?"  
  
Levi smirks softly as Erwin speaks, unable to see the others but knowing they'd probably gone a little paler at the deep rumble of authority Erwin held in his voice. He shakes his head at the question, too eager to get Erwin's cock in his mouth again to completely think straight.  
  
He latches on near the base, suckling and nipping softly at the sensitive skin there, eyes up in Erwin the whole time and back curving sleekly.  
  
"That's it little one~" Erwin purrs, scratching gently through Levi's hair in encouragement. He drops his voice for a moment though, making it a low rumble meant for only Levi, "Go on pet, show them what you can do~ make me cum into that pretty mouth of yours~"  
  
Levi moans in response, mouthing and lapping hungrily up Erwin's length, squirming as he does because he can feel the burning gazes of all the others riveted on him.  
  
"You got him really well trained, Erwin," Mike comments, making Levi mewl and wriggle his hips at the praise.  
  
"Of course I do, because my pet knows what happens if he disobeys~" he purrs, slinking a hand down Levi's sleek back, folding over for a moment before grabbing Levi's ass and pulling it up so he was on all fours.  
  
"An ass painted bright red..." He murmurs, hand still firmly kneading the muscle there, making sure to brush against the plug as well, "And we don't want that, do we my sweet?" He grins, using his hand in Levi's hair to pull him away from his cock, "So well behaved~" Pulling Levi up gently he places a soft kiss on his lips, nipping at the bottom one as a simple reminder before loosening his grip again, granting permission for Levi to keep working his cock.  
  
Levi whimpers and shakes as Erwin grips his ass, weak and pliant beneath that strong grip that made him want to beg so badly, but Erwin would make him do that eventually. People paid a pretty penny to see Levi beg.  
  
As soon as he's let go, he goes straight back to Erwin's cock, wrapping his lips around the head and teasing the slit with his tongue.  
  
Shivering, Erwin's hand tightens slightly in Levi's hair, but nothing else, his hips slightly rocking up into Levi's mouth.  
  
"Such a good pet~ how about you show them how far you can take me, hmm?"  
  
Levi's eyes narrow into a smirk, the challenge simply too much to pass up. After taking in a deep breath, he sinks down, gagging once before his throat relaxes enough to let Erwin slide easily down. He mewls when his lips rest against the base, squirming happily and gripping at the blonde's parted thighs.  
  
Mike whistles, long and low, as he watches the little Raven writhe between Erwin's legs, chuckling, "I have to admit, I'm impressed."  
  
Smirking even wider, Erwin cocks his head at the prospect of more money, "Well then-" he pauses to gently tug Levi's hair, getting him to pull off and keeping him away from his cock for a moment, "How about I propose a bet, how long do you think he can last with my cock that deep in his throat?" He grins, massaging his fingers through Levi's hair to soothe and calm him down so he could do this. However he does glance down, waiting for the nod from the Raven before he actually did start the betting to be sure he was okay with it.  
  
Levi's eyes shone with tears as he gazed up at Erwin, but the smirk and nod of his head let the blonde now he was perfectly okay. This could pull in a lot of money, and Erwin knew it. He digs his fingers into Erwin's thighs and, for added effect, pleads in a pitched voice, "Please sir, let me choke on you..."  
  
"Oh but you will my little pet, you will~" he smirks devilishly, bringing his gaze back up to the group, "Now then, how long will he last? Multiply your bet by ten and that's the amount of money you'll owe me if he makes it that far, sound fair? We'll start with the lowest at thirty seconds."  
  
Two of Mike's friends raise their hands, holding up three hundreds as well.  
  
"Forty-five?" No one raises their hand, "A full minute?" The last two raise their hands, but Mike instead grins as he looks at Erwin, "I bet he can make it two minutes."  
  
"Smart man," Levi croons, glancing across his shoulder at Mike, licking his lips a little, then looking back up at Erwin with a confident smirk.  
  
He loved these games Erwin played, because no matter how much he was used and exploited for coin, he knew Erwin would care for him, always asked his consent, wouldn't let him be hurt, and that's exactly why he was so confident.  
  
"Go on then pet, show them how it's done~" he croons, raising an eyebrow and tapping his finger against his thigh. He'd be holding Levi on his cock and so he needed Levi to have an out of he needed, and he was only reminding Levi of it.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Always ready," Levi drawls with a sly smirk, shuffling into a more comfortable position and laying his hands on the blonde's thighs again. He gives a few, timid licks to the head of Erwin's cock before doing as he's told and taking it all into his mouth, not even gagging this time and able to breathe fairly evenly even with it slipping down his throat. He whimpers softly when he gets all the way, and glances up at Erwin, hoping for praise.  
  
"That's it my pet~ you're so good~" Erwin purrs in praise and places a small amount it pressure against the back of Levi's head, keeping him in place to show off.  
  
Thirty seconds pass by quickly, and the two men who bet on it step forward to tuck the bills into his g-string.  
  
"How're you doing little one, still good?" Erwin hums, finding it increasingly difficult to keep himself still, but as much as Levi practices, he does as well to keep himself stoic and controlled.  
  
Levi can only reply with a soft mewl, hips wriggling to hear the crinkle of the bills. He keeps his hands braced but curves his back a little more, sitting down on his haunches to let his spine relax. As best he can with the tight fit in his mouth, he rubs his tongue firmly against Erwin's cock, glancing up at him devilishly.  
  
Erwin can't help the small gasp once he feels more pressure against the sensitive underside of his shaft, and his eyes immediately narrow down on Levi, hand tightening in his hair in warning.  
  
"Almost a minute boys~ ready to pay up~?" He chuckles, eyes still locked on Levi.  
  
Levi hears a course of impressed murmurs behind him, and he hums long and low in his throat. The slightly harder grip in his hair doesn't deter him though, he keeps on rubbing with his tongue right at the spot he knew drove Erwin crazy, mewling innocently as he gazed up at the blonde, hips wriggling so much he felt the fur of the tail brush his calves.  
  
"Little shit-you should know better than that~" he growls lowly down at him, voice low enough for only him, "Are you asking to be spanked tonight?"  
  
Levi moans outright this time, shifting so he's resting more on all fours and wiggling his ass in the air, tail brushing his thighs. He keeps on rubbing with his tongue, mewling cheekily and gazing up at the blonde.  
  
"That's gotta be the best ass I've ever seen," someone comments from behind Levi, making the Ravens body practically melt in submission and his heated gaze finds Erwin's.  
  
"That's probably cause it's stretched nice and big with the biggest plug he has~" Erwin addresses the one who spoke, reaching down and going back to kneading at Levi's ass, a bit rougher than normal as a second warning to him, his hips already twitching.  
  
"That's a minute boys, pay up."

With impressed remarks and nods, the money was handed over, but Levi never moved. He stayed perfectly still, mewling needily around Erwin's cock, squirming too as he becomes very aware of how excited he was.  
  
"Damn, you can even see it in his neck," Mike raises his brow when he approaches, eyeing Levi who looks right back up at him.  
  
"Grinning wider, Erwin nods down at Levi, prompting him to stretch out and flex his neck to show the bulge more, "It's such a nice, tight fit too~ feels so good~" he grins, his voice losing its quality and starting to fall into breathlessness with his effort to stay still.  
  
"Thirty more seconds pet~ and then I want you to make me cum nice and hard into your mouth for these lovely gentlemen hmm?"  
  
Baring his neck for Mike and Erwin's hungry gazes only made Levi even more excited, and he whined helplessly at Erwin. He arched his back even more, presenting his ass as best he can.  
  
Mike smirks a little at how easily the Raven complies to all of Erwin's commands, and murmurs, "He's gorgeous, Erwin. A perfect fit for you."  
  
"I'd say so." Erwin murmurs, his eyes shining with affection down at his pet despite the overriding lust, "Just the right amount of cheeky mixed with an insatiable need for exhibitionism and complete and utter submission..." He purrs approvingly, grinning up at Mike again as he runs his fingers through Levi's hair now.  
  
"5....4....3....2....1...."  
  
The second his time is up and Erwin's hand goes slack in his hair, Levi pulls back and gasps, holding back a retch as he breathes heavily. He shudders, gripping onto the blonde's thighs, mouth still so close to his cock, open with red, wet lips.  
  
He lets himself catch his breath only momentarily before grinning and leaning in again to suckle eagerly at the tip of Erwin's cock.  
  
"Oh fuck~" Erwin groans under his breath at the loss of the tight wet heat, only for his hips to lurch forward innately when Levi's back on him, "Such a good pet-that's it-come on little one~" he murmurs encouragingly, hips starting to buck slowly and steadily up into Levi's mouth. His words drop to a low growl as he whispers for only Levi to hear, "I'm so close darling, don't drag it out~"  
  
Levi couldn't help but feel weak at having the slight upper hand of hearing Erwin begging him. Mike makes a surprised noise off to the side at how easily the blonde succumbed to the mouth of his pet.  
  
Letting his lips slide a little further down, he moans loudly, begging for Erwin to finish in his mouth.  
  
Groaning lowly, though most of it was for show, Erwin starts rolling his hips with a bit more speed and depth, hand tightening in Levi's hair but still not directing him. The moan sends the heat pooling and cooling in his gut and he just needed one more thing-something to tip him over the edge. The hand tightening in his hair makes Levi inch closer, tucked close between Erwin's thighs and letting him thrust into his mouth easier. He moans louder and feels himself drooling, but something makes him glance over to Mike.  
  
"God fuck," the taller man growls as he catches Levi looking right at him, making the Raven shudder and he sinks even lower onto Erwin, swallowing greedily around him.  
  
Erwin grins widely when he notices Mike's reaction to Levi's glance to him. "That's it-" he goes to praise Levi, but gets cut off by the stuttering of his hips. Instantly, he's moaning quietly under his breath as he comes hard against Levi's tongue. "Good pet~ such a good little kitten~ are you going to swallow it all down for me little one?" He pants softly afterwards, hips still shallowly rolling, almost twitching as the last shocks of his orgasm wrack through him.  
  
Again, a chorus of impressed murmurs arises as Levi so pliantly follows orders, gulping greedily and suckling to drink all Erwin gave him. He mewls contently as he pulls off Erwin's cock, lapping gently to clean up the mess he left behind.  
  
"Did I do good, sir?" he purrs, back to bracing on all fours between Erwin's legs.  
  
"You did beautifully." Erwin praises gently, scratching through Levi's hair as he turns to look up at Mike, "Like what you see? Want to give him a shot?"  
  
"Damn fucking right I do," Mike smiles, eyes roaming over the little raven, "How much to fuck his pretty little face? I'm taking it he's rather good at that too."  
  
Levi's moan answers the question, thighs quivering to the thought of being held and throat fucked by Mike. He knew Erwin would probably be a little more reserved about it, so he mewls up to him, "Please sir... can I?"  
  
Erwin was about to decline, not wanting to see someone else act so rough with his pet, but the look in Levi's eyes was just too much. He couldn't deny his pet, especially if it was with Mike, someone he knew and trusted quite well.  
  
"Name your price little one~"  
  
The smirk that painted Levi's mouth was downright sinful. He looks between the two, grinning even wider when people begin calling out prices. Levi slides up so his top half rests in Erwin's lap, head nuzzling against his masted stomach as he purrs, "A thousand, and you can have all the fun that comes with it."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Erwin purrs, nodding up to Mike before pulling Levi up into his lap completely, kissing across his cheeks, "You be good, you hear me?" He whispers softly, nuzzling affectionately against Levi's jaw. He beckons Mike down to their level to tell him quietly that if his thigh is tapped three times in succession that he needs to let go of Levi immediately, but other than that he has free reign.  
  
Sliding down from Erwin's lap, Levi crawls slowly to be by Mike's side, pressed tightly to his leg to show obedience was handed to him now. He nuzzles affectionately into the tall man's leg, and lets out a happy little mewl when Mike does pet him, hand heavy across his head. Money is exchanged, and Mike experimented, walking a few paces to the left and beaming when Levi followed him without even breaking eye contact.  
  
When Mike's hand slides back into his hair, he rounds to the front, nuzzling his face into the crotch he comes level with, purring and humming happily at the feel of the hot bulge pressing against his mouth. Over to his master, he glances, body squirming eagerly, but awaiting the word from Erwin.  
  
"Pay attention little one." Erwin murmurs softly, nodding up to Mike and leaning back in his seat to watch the show, "He's your master right now, and I want to see you follow his _every_ order." He grins and licks his lips, then nods, the last signal telling Levi that Mike now held the reins.  
  
Levi's eyes shift obediently up to Mike, and he finds the man grinning, hand reaching lower to cup Levi's chin and pull his head back slowly to examine him.  
  
"Such a pretty face you have," he hums softly, tracing a thumb across Levi's lower lip, "And such a nice little mouth. Let's see what it can do, huh?"  
  
Levi can't help squirming excitedly, letting his tongue roll out between his lips to lick and mouth eagerly at Mike's bulge. He leans deeply into what he does, as though he is dependent on Mike and is submissive only to him. Erwin was more than happy to shuffle and spread his legs again, palming at his once again growing erection. As much as he loved Levi as his own pet, he couldn't deny it was a rush to watch someone else use him.  
  
"He's so eager Erwin~" Mike praises softly, going back to scratching through Levi's hair, his hand almost dwarfing Levi's head as he does, "Go on then pet, you can take it out." He coos, softly smiling down at the raven.  
  
Chirping gratefully, Levi reaches up with a cheeky, excited smirk to undo Mike's belt, then trousers so he could push them down, along with his underwear, just far enough to pull out his cock. Levi would be lying if he said he would have no qualms in being fucked by Mike, and that desire shows in how the raven licks his lips and coils his body as arousal pulls at him.  
  
As he wriggles, his tail brushes the back of his legs, ass jutting out for show as he leans up to latch on and suckle the underneath of Mike's length, eyes up on the man as he does.  
  
"Mmmm~" Mike hums with a smile, letting his head fall back for a moment before looking back down eagerly at Levi, "You want it, don't you little one? You want it deep down in your throat." He grins, and quirks an eyebrow, flicking his eyes up to Erwin to say what he did next, making sure it wasn't crossing a line but also making sure that Erwin knew he didn't mean what he said, and it was only to rile Levi up, "You want it other places too... don't you~?"  
  
Levi couldn't hold back his needy little whine at Mike's words, but he knew better than to answer back. He runs his tongue slowly from Mike's base up to his tip, pausing there with his mouth open expectantly, inviting Mike to use his mouth. However, the last taunt from Mike makes Levi quiver and moan, nodding eagerly with his mouth still open wide, desperate for a taste of Mike.  
  
"That's what I thought, greedy little pet~" Mike hums with an even wider grin as he clenches his fist in Levi's hair, not painfully, but definitely placing the pressure he wanted to keep Levi still. He slowly starts rolling his hips forward, groaning gently as his head slides over Levi's tongue. "Such a good pet~ I want you to take it all, get it all down that tight throat of yours before I fuck it _raw_."  
  
All the words send a rush of heat into the pit of Levi's stomach, and he whimpers greedily around Mike's cock as it damn near stretches his jaw. He lifts his hands to Mike's thighs, bracing against them to feel grounded as that thick length slips deeper into his throat.  
  
For a second, he lets his eyes water slightly and he composes himself before looking back up at Mike, eyes pliant and begging silently, though he can't help moaning loudly to Mike's promises to use his throat.  
  
Levi's moan prompts a low one to rumble from deep within Mike as well, and he starts gently rolling his hips and grinding against Levi's mouth, "Oh-God Erwin you were right, his mouth is _perfect_ ~" he groans softly, then looks down at Levi, "Ready pet?"  
  
At the praise he is given, Levi mewls happily and glances over at Erwin, baring his neck to show off the impressive bulge beginning below his jaw for the blonde. And then his eyes are back on Mike again, shining and eager as ever. He takes in a long, deep breath, schooling his jaw to relax, then hums in affirmation to Mike.  
  
Erwin can only shudder in pleasure, hand still palming slowly at his crotch as he watches with eager eyes. All of the men that came with Mike are also enraptured, Erwin's cock was massive, making Levi's deepthroat rather impressive, but Mike's was not only slightly longer, but also thicker, and everyone was quickly entranced by the bulge in Levi's throat.  
  
"That's it pet~" Mike murmurs quietly, moving his other hand to run up Levi's throat, and then move it to hold Levi's hair with both hands. With a soft moan, he slowly slides out, then gently slides back in, testing Levi's resistance, but he only can moan loudly at how easily he glides back in.  
  
"Fuck-fuck he's so perfect Erwin-" Mike gasps, instantly starting to speed up his thrusts, making sure to hit the back of Levi's throat with every one.  
  
Without even meaning to, Levi moaned, immediately sated and intoxicated with the feeling of his throat and mouth being so deliciously full. His eyes water and he makes no attempt to stop the little gagging noises that he makes on instinct, the long suppressed gag reflex not being tricky for Mike to find, but Levi schooled his need to gag.  
  
Fingers digging into Mike's thighs, the raven forces his gaze up again, looking the tall man right in the eye as he goes back to taking each, firm thrust silently, as though he were made for it. The compliment makes his thighs tremble and he clenches around the plug, moaning even louder.  
  
Mike quickly lost his ability to speak coherently, but the moans he let out were his praise for Levi. He was more than happy to let his am restraint loose, now that he knew Levi could take it, and especially with his eyes looking up at him, practically _begging_ for him to.  
  
With almost a feral growl, Mike pulled Levi onto him completely, and started grinding against his mouth, keeping himself in the right heat of Levi's throat.  
  
Levi's eyes widen, tears leaking from their corners, when the head of Mike's cock finds and hits his gag reflex, making Levi's throat constrict around him tightly. But he remembers his training, forces his throat to open again and takes in a long, slow breath. When he feels he is composed enough, despite looking like a mess, he gazes cheekily up at Mike and lets out a long, loud moan around him, knowing it would drive him crazy.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ -" Is all the warning Mike gives before he's growling viciously and thrusting into Levi without abandon. Not only did the gag send shivers if pleasure through him, but the look and the moan set him off. It was almost embarrassing if he were a lesser man that he was so close so soon, but to him it didn't matter, because he expected no less of Erwin's pet.  
  
"Where?" He gasps out, still not even pausing in his thrusts as he looks up at Erwin, who only gives him a shrug in response, so Mike looks down at Levi again, and gestures for him to show him where he wants it.  
  
Levi glances mischievously up at Mike, to Erwin, then back again. He knows precisely where he wants it, he wants to show Mike just how good he is. So he doesn't move, and when Mike backs up slightly, Levi grabs at his legs and forces his head back onto him, moaning and mewling needily around his cock. He wriggles and bows his back too, making his ass stick out and the tail shimmy between his legs, bringing about a murmur of appreciation from their audience.  
  
If it wasn't the way Levi yanked him back down his throat, it was moan, the mewling, and the show of himself to Mike that sent him over the edge. With a long, low moan, Mike was grinding back into Levi's throat as far as he could go and with a shudder and a punishing grip in Levi's hair, spilling himself down it.  
  
The Raven couldn't help but glance triumphantly over at Erwin, and if he could, he would be smirking devilishly. He swallows as best he can, pulling out of Mike's grip so he doesn't choke, but that doesn't stop him licking and sucking Mike's cock clean, mewling happily as he does. His whole body wriggles like an excited cat, seemingly rather proud of himself and in search of praise from the men.  
  
"Well _fuck_ Erwin." Mike chuckles deeply, voice slightly scratchy as he felt _wrecked_ , "Where the hell did you find a pet like this because he's _perfect_." The man grins down at Levi, still panting softly. He ruffles the black locks both in praise and apology for the rough treatment.  
  
"Don't get any ideas Mike, he's not for sale. Besides, he's one of a kind, no matter how hard you train, it'll never match up to the talent _and_ training Levi has, isn't that right little one?"  
  
Levi chirps in response and crawls back to his master, nuzzling against his thigh needily and gazing up to him with loving eyes. Settling back on his haunches and wriggling his ass, he lets the tail brush between his thighs as he lifts a hand to paw at the blonde's leg.  
  
"What is it little one?" Erwin coos gently, "Come on, open up, let's see how much of a good boy you are~ you better have swallowed it all~"  
  
Erwin's attention is diverted though, when he notices another person has joined the circle of men. He wasn't tall by any means, standing near Mike and his friends, but he was dressed impeccably in a suit, a cocky look about his face as he looks hungrily down at Erwin's pet.  
  
Grinning and smirking up at the newcomer, Erwin pats his lap to tell Levi to perch himself there as he addresses him, "And who might you be? I haven't seen you around before." He murmurs, already interested and entranced by the deep shade of green the man's eyes seemed to be, even in the dimmed lights.  
  
"Jaeger, Eren Jaeger."

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, you can find both authors on tumblr:  
> Damien (Levi): [space-vvolf](http://space-vvolf.tumblr.com/)  
> Tobi (Eren): [jaegerhugs](http://jaegerhugs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Click the links in the notes above to take a peek at our personal/snk blogs on tumblr, and feel free to follow if you like what you see! Comments are always appreciated and welcomed, and please drop a kudos and/or a comment! Make sure to let us know which RP's you like the most so we know which ones to update! Thanks!


End file.
